


When The Rain Fall It Don't Rain On Few

by SexyNerd (Mixer4Life)



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixer4Life/pseuds/SexyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rain fall it don't rain on a few<br/>When the sunshine is don't shine just on you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When the rain fall it don't rain on a few  
> When the sunshine is don't shine just on you

He pushes past me without a word a glare on his face as he looks at me. 

Could you believe that just hours ago he'd told he loved me. 

But now looks at me with hate. 

When I was young I'd read stories of fairytales with the prince falling in love with the damsel. 

I dreamed of finding love. 

I've found it. 

It sucks. 

I know this will only end badly. 

That it will hurt us in the long run. 

But I'm selfish.

I won't let him go. 

I walk to him in class. 

He smirks and says, "What do you want dork? "

I sigh and say, "I'm done" I throw the ring on my finger on his desk. 

A look of horror comes across his face. 

I walk out the door. 

He comes after me begging me not to leave him. 

I walk faster. 

I can't turn around. 

If I see his face I'll run back to him. 

And the circle will repeat. 

So I run outside. 

I go to our tree. 

I cross out Marcel+Louis.

Then I slide down the tree and cry.


	2. I'm Missing You, Yeah I Feel Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it crazy that when you're gone for a minute I'm missing you yeah I feel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep this going. This chapter will be in Louis POV.

I broke up with Elanor today.

I only stayed with her for Mar- him.

I did everything for him.

And then he just leaves me.

I hate him.

I love him.

I'm confused.

I thought we were good.

What happened?

I miss him.

I want him back.

I'll do anything.

To get my baby back.

I never see him.

He always avoids me.

I don't know what to do.

I miss the conversations.

I miss his smile.

I'm a lovesick fool.


End file.
